


Was This The Face That Launch'd A Thousand Ships

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, smut with story, smutfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated for chapter 2 onwards. Title will make more sense then too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The saucer teetered on the edge of the counter for the briefest of seconds before gracefully somersaulting to the floor and exploding into thousands of tiny shards of china.

Helen bit the expletive into her lip as the two blue-rinsed old ladies having tea in the museum cafe shot their heads round and glared as if she was the devil incarnate for disturbing their gossiping. She grabbed the brush and pan from under the counter and took her foul mood out on the needle like splinters.

"No sign of Mr Monte Carlos yet?" chirped Mavis as she ducked her head out the hatch to the kitchen.

"No!" Helen shot back then sighed. "Sorry. No, no sign yet. Do you think I got the wrong idea last time? We had drinks, talked about favorite artists for ages, then he put me in a taxi."

"Yeah ... but he winched you didn't he?"

"On the cheek doesn't count."

"That's not what you said Missy ... you said mouth corners touched, you were all giddy, claiming how gentlemanly and..."

"But what if i read it all wrong?" broke Helen, "I mean look, it's past 4 o'clock, we shut at 5 and no sign. You know as well as I do he's usually round the artist exhibit and in here for coffee and a cake..."

"Monte Carlos, Helen.. always Monte Carlos"

"Exactly, almost the same routine...okay last month he stayed longer and chatted, last month he asked if i'd like to go for a couple of drinks," Helen rubbed he fingers over her temple. "Last month I asked him if he was married after he'd 'gentlemanly' paid a cab home for me and didn't take advantage of me... JEEZ, those good old fashioned values, you so called them, just don't happen anymore. In fact, he didn't even give me his name"

"He could just be running late, he said he wasn't hitched, and did you even actually ASK his name?" teased Mavis.

"Well... no, but... he didn't offer it either."

A cough from the other side of the counter interrupted them. "Excuse me Ladies, Looking for Helen... no surname or anything, just 'Helen from the museum coffee shop'. Got a package for her."

"That'll be me i guess," said Helen, confused as to why a courier was bringing her something at work.

"Sign please."

He took back the clipboard, handed her an envelope, and left.

"Well go on, open it." nudged Mavis.

Inside was a key and a note. "Unfortunately won't make it in time for the exhibit. I would still really like to see you. I'll be at the penthouse before 8, use the key if you want to, if not I'll understand. Hope to see you, V.T. aka Monte Carlos".

The tag on the key was logo'd InterContinental.

"WOW Missy! One night there is more than a whole years wage packet! Oh Helen, you _have_ to go ... steal a towel, at least pocket some of the shampoos and fancy toiletry bits. And look... you at least have some initials to work with."

Helen turned the key over in her hand.

"Are you sure I should? Hotel room with a relative stranger?"

"Hot, obviously loaded stranger, who seems to have a brain in his head _and_ whose initials you now know." Mavis grinned, "I know where you'll be, call me in the morning and tell me _everything_."

"You mean when I get home."

"Exactly ... in the morning ... I'll stay ever hopeful for your love life, even if you remain cynical. I want graphic details too mind"

Helen stroked her thumb over the bottom of the note. 'V.T.' Hmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

Her watch said 8.30 ... that would have given him 30 minutes.

That would be enough time so she didn't look desperate or anything right???

Helen hovered in front of the door. She has dressed in smart skinny black jeans and charcoal silk blouse. Classy she hoped. Most of her stuff was boring day to day work clothes, or casual and her evening wardrobe had all screamed SHAG ME so she didn't think that was a good idea ... okay the dark apple green matching bra and panties set underneath was on just in case ... she'd bought it ages ago but had never actually worn it yet. Shit, had she even taken the price tag off? She stuck her fingers down her waistband and pulled the side up her hip and checked the size label on the pants to make sure the store tag wasn't still punched through them. That would've made a great impression walking in with bloody fingers having sliced them trying to break that thin plastic dangly thing.

She looked at the key and brought it up to the lock. _You can still back out._ She glanced at her watch, 8.32. _Oh, for goodness sake woman, you like him, he seems to like you. Put the key in the door._ She pushed the key forward. Turned it and walked through the opened door, and closed it behind her silently.

The soft sounds of the piano danced in the quiet room. Room was an understatement, she seemed to be in short hallway with a large arch at the far end that looked like it would open out to a larger area. The music piqued her curiosity, she recogised the tune but not from something recent, something much older. Helen took a step forward and her foot sunk into the carpet like stepping onto marshmallows. It felt almost naughty to be walking on such a posh looking carpet with footware that had clomped on a pavement. Damn she shouldnt have worn lace up boots, that carpet would feel wonderful on bare feet. She wandered along the entrance hallway, following the music.

As she had guessed the space beyond was huge, her whole apartment could fit in this one room, and there was Mr Monte Carlo - she really needed to fix that bit of information as soon as she could - sitting at the piano with his back mostly towards her, playing, lost in the music. He didn't seem to have heard her entrance, and it felt ignorant to interrupt, so she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. The gentleness of his hands dancing over the keys sends shivers down Helen's spine, and she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

A minute or so later the music stopped, and she opened her eyes slowly to find her mysterious companion had turned round, watching her.

"Hi," he greeted softly "how long have you been there?"

"Just a short while, you play beautifully. i thought i was listening to a recording or something, then when i saw it was you playing..."

"Thanks," he said with a lazy smile, "I find it relaxes me."

"Please continue," she motioned.

He shuffled over slightly to the right and patted the stool beside him, then turned back and picked up the tune where he left off. She took the invitation and padded over and perched on the edge of the stool. _Please don't ask me to join in_ \- she thought - Mary Had a Little Lamb on the recorder at school was the height of her musical talents. He glanced round and nudged her shoulder with his playfully without missing a beat.

"Thanks for coming, I wasn't sure you would."

She looked carefully at his hands, tanned but no ring band, s that had to be a good sign right?

"I wasn't sure myself. After all I don't even know your name, Mr V.T.?" she smiled up to her right under a raised eyebrow

"Virgil."

"Cool... so your parents fans of Latin classic authors? Mine liked Greek mythology, hence Helen of Troy."

"Astronauts actually here ... Helen of Troy eh? 'Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships.' Ha, sorry, bet you've heard that many times."

"Once or twice." she smiled. "Christopher Marlow ... well quoted"

He finished the piece with a flourish, then turned towards her looking thoughtful. He grazed his finger tips along her cheekbone. Not quite as smooth as she'd expected, must work with his hands a lot. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then continued a lazy tracing along her jawline, before gently guiding her chin up as he close the space between them.

Then stopped infuriatingly close and whispered "I have wanted to do this all month, but I need to know you're okay with it"

The squeak that resembled a yes was embarrassing for the briefest instant before he closed the last few millimeters.

His lips were soft and persuasive. He seduced. He nibbled. He sucked her lip into his mouth until she felt helpless with need and her mouth parted open. Even then, his tongue darted, fleeting, until she growled and deepened the kiss. She could have kissed this guy for an eternity.

As his hand stroked down the side of her body, just brushing the outer curve of her breasts with his thumbs,she wobbled on her precarious edge of the stool, and he reacted instantly, steadying her with a strong forearm around her waist.

Figuring out the stool was a bit small for them both, he shimmied off it, held a hand out to aid her stand and pulled her into an embrace.

 _Oh thank God not a complete gentleman_ \- Helen thought as his strong fingers splayed down cupping her butt and pulling her in tight. She could feel the ridge of his erection growing through his jeans. She ground her hips against him in response, resulting in Virgil breaking the kiss with a laughing growl.

"You know, I had sort of intended rough plans of maybe a movie, some munchies and then see what happened." Virgil breathed out.

"Well, I have sort of wanted to do this all month" she replied.

"Touche"

Looking straight into those chocolate brown eyes that had a way of looking not just at her, but deep into her soul, she noticed his pupils dilate under her gaze. They flickered down as she slid her fingers down his open shirt collar to the top done button and carefully guided it through the hole in the band before a sense of urgency hit them both.

Deft piano playing doesn't ... in seems ... make for deft button unfastening as her 2nd button on her blouse went pinging off in some unseen direction.

"Shit, sorry" he mumbled against her mouth.

"Mmph... sokay," Helen replied busy concentrating on her own unbuttoning task.

"Fuck i love that color," he growled as another tiny button flew off in the opposite direction.

The offending stool spun away on it's wheels as Virgil kicked it out the way. Backing her up to piano, he popped the button on her jeans "At least THAT one was easy" he chuckled, and slid them down over hips. Pulling her close, he closed the fall over the keys behind her and lifted her with ease and sitting her butt on top of it. Helen fumbled his belt loose as he wriggled her jeans down further. Again she had reason to curse her choice of footwear and dropped her forehead on his shoulder with a groan.

"Not gonna work like this, is it?" he sighed in humor filled exasperation, "unleeess..." Helen rolled her head to the side to be met with a thoughtful smile, " ... do you trust me?"

"Never trust anyone who says 'trust me' and smiles... buuuut, yeah I guess" she grinned back. This was insane, she hardly new Mr Monte - Virgil - but somehow trusting him felt right.

"Excellent ... bum up"

He reached behind her and closed the lid of the piano, spun her round to face it and guided her forward gently, before cupping his body against her. As he dotted brief kisses along her shoulder, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the green lace and inched them slowly down. Helen balanced her hands on the piano, feeling a bit light headed as the heat pooled in her belly.

A hand skimmed around her hip tracing a confident path over her abdomen and down through her curls. A soft expletive growl rumbled past her ear as one finger languidly stroked over her wet folds. Running his other hand down her spine to the small of her back he nudged her to bend forwards over the lid of the piano. Resting her forearms on the smooth, wooden top was a deliciously contrasting cool against the aroused fire of her skin.

Behind her Helen heard an unfastening fly then cupping his body to hers she felt his cock nestle between her butt cheeks, and positioned himself at her entrance. With her knees bound by her jeans the fit was incredibly tight and she gasped as he entered her to the hilt. Dexterous fingers slicked with her juices circled her clit as he started to move within he. Slowly at first, gradually increasing in tempo, pushing the tension building insider her closer and closer with each stroke.

A final firm press of a finger directly on her clit and her climax exploded over her like a tidal wave. Her inner walls shivering around his cock the finally thing to push him over the edge also as his rhythm turned erratic he groaned out his release and gradually slowed.

A bit faint from the intense blood rush Helen rested her head on her forearms. She felt her companion leaning over her, as his hands appeared below her on the piano fall, bracing himself while panting out of breath against her back. Several minutes of silence later until they both caught their breath and Virgil eased out of her gently, trailing light kisses down her spine as he reached down to ease Helen's jeans back up her thighs, then helped her upright.

As she pulled her jeans the last few inches over her hips, Helen's mind went into overdrive. OMG, that was SO not the kind of thing she would normally have done. That had been so ... so... WOW!!! ... but OH GOD what if that was all he'd been after ... Okay, deep breath, turn round and face the music

She was just about to fasten the button on her waistband her world unexpectedly tilted as he swung her up in his arms, and strode off to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to slow things down just a bit ;)

Helen woke to the comforting rise and fall of her "pillow" and fingers tracing circles on her back. Lifting her chin she looked up. A slight five o'clock shadow embellished his handsome face and matched the natural sexiness of his disheveled dark hair. One dark brown eye sneaked a peek and resulted in a lazy smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning. You hungry?" he asked softly. She silently nodded then smiled against his skin when he pulled her back into his chest and made no attempt to move. A few minutes later he untangled himself from her and rolled from the bed. 

Lying on her tummy with her head propped up on her arm, Helen watched his naked body stride to the wardrobe. She bit her lip to stifle the guttural growl that formed at the sight of his deliciously tight ass. His body truly was superb, and now here he was pouring himself into dark crimson satin pajama bottoms. She felt briefly bereft at how much of that firm flesh was covered, but the look stole her breath away. There was something about his gorgeous body tucked into that thin expensive material that would be the end of her. She was so busy admiring his cut abs and scrumptiously defined V that, at first, she didn't hear him say her name.

"Mmm?" was her eventual reply when she finally tore her eyes from his body and looked back up to his expectant face.

"Would you like to go for a shower?" he repeated, cocking his eyebrow.

_He wants to go again already? In the shower? He's insatiable!_ She thought in a daze. She nodded her answer and sat up. As tired as her body was, there was no way she was about to turn him down. Even if muscles she hadn't known existed screamed as she moved.

"You can put that on after your shower. Then meet me in the kitchen for breakfast," he said with a smile, surprising her.

He motioned to something he had laid over the chair of the dresser, beside the bathroom door, and left the room.She sighed with disappointment, and perhaps a little relief too.

_Idiot. He put clothes on, of course he wasn't about to join you in the shower. You are the one that's insatiable!_

Helen stood up on wobbly legs and scanned the floor to see the remains of their clothing strewn across it. She smiled to herself.

_Whatever this is ... i want more._

*****************

 

After drying herself on the luxuriously soft towel, Helen fingered though her hair until it resembled something slightly less tangled. She really needed a brush or comb, but it didn't feel right to search through the drawers to find one. She breathed in the room around her. It smelled of him. She had used his shampoo and conditioner while showering and she revelled in the scent. Grabbing the item he had left for her to wear, a satin robe that matched the pj bottoms he had put on, she slid it on and wrapped it around her body she couldn't help but feel enveloped by him. The cool silkiness of the material sent goosebumps across her skin.

"Oh wow," her toes submerged into the carpet, it was so squishy it was like walking on clouds. As Helen indulged in the feeling the scent of bacon wafted through the air, making her realise how hungry she was. She followed smell and the sound of clanking dishes to find him, apron on, stirring a pan of scrambled eggs.

"Have a seat" he nodded at the breakfast bar. Spread before her was an array of orange juice, bacon, pancakes, toast, jam, marmalade, fruit ... as her eyes took it in her belly made its intention quite clear with an appreciative rumble.

"Please ... eat." He popped the pan of eggs onto the trivet, removed the apron, and seated himself at the end of the bar.

_Straight from the shower, no make-up, a tousled damp mess of hair - it was refreshing to see he thought. Far more interesting than those usual preened to plastic perfection women that tried to accost him at Tracy Industry functions._

"Full?" he asked, when Helen leaned back on the stool defeated by a crust of toast.

"Yes thank you."

"Come. Sit here," he said, after pushing their plates away, he patted the counter in front of him.

"Sorry?" she asked confused. He patted the counter again with a mischievous grin that was mirrored in his eyes.

Intrigued Helen climbed up and sat her butt where he asked. She felt a bit vulnerable and shy, keeping her knees together and the robe pulled tight across her body, she crossed her palms in front of her awkwardly aware that she was naked underneath.

Virgil couldn't suppress the chuckle as she sat there so cute with her legs dangling awkwardly in the air. He lifted her ankles and brought them up to rest her feet on his thighs. Her eyes widened slightly as he tugged on the sash around her waist and the robe fell open, revealing a slither of her naked flesh. He felt his way under the satin, his hands caressing the undercurve of her breasts before opening the robe a little wider and trailing his hands down the curves of her body.

"Much better," he admired. Then leaning around behind her he kept his eyes trained on her and pulled forward the bowl of fruit.

"Do you like strawberries?" he asked casually, leaning back in the stool and taking a bite of a big, fat, juicy fruit.

"I... guess so?" she said curious, her eyes focused on his mouth. He tilted his head down to her line of sight, one eyebrow raised in question. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and grinned out a "yes".

"Good answer. Hands flat behind your back please."

"Pardon?"

He continued looking at her wordlessly but motioned behind her with a finger.Again she positioned as told. He reached around her for another giant strawberry, bringing it to her mouth he instructed, "Bite."

She wrapped her lips around the fruit and sunk her teeth in. When she pulled back, sweet sticky juice trickled down her chin. He caught the juice with his thumb, then licked it clean. She returned his smile as he sat back and licked her lips seductively as she chewed.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her as he leaned in and again moved the stawberry to her mouth. Dear God, she smells good draped in my scent. She took another bite of the fruit and watched him while she chewed. He reached around her for another and took a bite himself. When she swallowed her mouthful he pressed his strawberry to her lips, but pulled it away as she opened them. She followed the fruit around, he guided her forward and grazed it along her lower lip before kissing her instead.

He teased his tongue along her lips before pushing it into her mouth and kissing her hungrily. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled her body closer to the edge of the table. He ended the kiss abruptly.

"Uh-uh, hands behind your back," he admonished teasingly.

Reluctantly she let go, returning her hands behind her. He smiled at her and her insides clenched. With a light touch he ran his fingers along the edge of the robe, down to her thighs and gently pushed her legs open wider. She shivered. With his other hand, he rubbed the juicy strawberry along her lips once more, teasing her, removing it before she could take a bite. He ran the fruit down her chin, her neck, over the dip of her throat, slowly down her chest, painting a line of moisture on her skin. She shivered again when he moved to her breast and circled her nipple with it. He continued to draw the fruit in circles around her nipple while he kissed throat, then began a slow trail of kisses down her body, his tongue lapping up the fruit trail as he went.

Helen lifted her head upwards with a gasp when his mouth finally closed around her hard nipple and began sucking. Her senses were so focused on the feel of his mouth that she didn't realise, at first, where the fruit was now headed. When he pressed it against her lower belly she came to and looked down at him just in time to catch his eye as he removed his mouth from her breast. She felt her heart skip a beat when he held her gaze.

Pushing his chair back he bent forward, licking her skin, following his continued painted trail. He ran the fruit against her thigh, following it with his tongue. She moaned when he nipped the skin with his teeth high on the inside of her leg and again when he pressed the strawberry against her clit.

As he slid down her opening with the strawberry she jolted. He leaned back and watched her, pressing it against her before putting it to his lips and eating the last bite.

She could have exploded, right there, just from watching him eat from her like that from her body. He grabbed another strawberry and started the dance all over again and she thought she just might. He teased her with his tongue and rubbed the strawberry against her wet heat, before lifting it to his mouth and taking another bite. Once finished he grabbed her hips, running his thumb along her slit he kneeled in front of her, inching forwards. Hooking a leg over his shoulder caused her breath to hitch. Looking up with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk, before crushing his lips to her, swirling his tongue around her clit, he sucked her into his mouth.

She arched her back, looking down at the sight of his dark head between her thighs sending a wave of heat thru her entire body. His fingers stroked close to where his mouth was making it's magic, then slowly he slid 2 fingers inside her, gently moving in and out. The air was filed with the scent of strawberries mixed with her arousal, as his fingers crooked inside her, finding just the right spot with perfect accuracy.

She couldn't form words, but there was no mistaking the meaning of the incoherent sounds she made. She shoved a hand into his hair, forcing his mouth closer, grinding into him. his wet tongue flicked her clit, and he drew the the tip between his teeth applying firm but gentle pressure, nibbled and tongued the sensitive bundle of nerves in a steady rhythm that fired electric sensations throughout her entire body.

The quiver began at her toes and travelled upward, swirling into her thighs, and her most sensitive spot. Her thighs tightened around his head as he licked her again, his fingers stroking the cord of muscle at the top of her thighs, then slipping round to cup her bottom. She shuddered against his mouth as pleasure thundered through her, delivering a release so explosive her entire body shook.

Her body felt soft, boneless and satisfied as she slumped back on her elbows on the counter.

He stood, placed his hands either side of her waist, looking rather please with himself.

"I thought it was only fair to make up for last nights ... urgency" he smirked.

"Oh you certainly did that." she breathlessly laughed out.

"Now. I think i might owe you a shirt."


End file.
